Episode 24
Rehabilitation Training (機能回復訓練, Kinō Kaifuku Kunren) is the 24th episode in the Kimetsu no Yaiba anime TV series. Synopsis The injured Tanjiro, Zenitsu and Inosuke are sent to the home of the Insect Hashira, Shinobu Kocho, for treatment. Two weeks later, Tanjiro and Inosuke start rehabilitation training. But the drills are brutal, and they find themselves broken in spirit. Unaware of the grueling regimen, Zenitsu joins them late and is visibly enthusiastic in front of girls, but... Plot Upon learning the possible sighting of an Upper Moon Demon, Regoku embarks on a mission. Back in the Butterfly Estate, Murata visits the recovering Tanjiro, Inosuke, and Zenitsu. Tanjiro and Inosuke begin Rehabilitation Training while Zenitsu rests but joins them two weeks later. It consisted of being forced into stretches, testing reflexes against Kanao and Aoi, and playing tag with them. While the boys win against Aoi, none can come close to defeating Kanao. Seeing as how they are unable to win, Zenitsu and Inosuke eventually gave up on their training. As Tanjiro walks back to bed he is met by triplet Kocho girls. They admire how he continues to train and reveals to him that Kanao uses Total Concentration Breathing - Constant, maintaining that state all day and night, even when sleeping. As of that day, Tanjiro does it only when in battle as it strains his body. The Pillars and Kanao had already mastered it, which gave them their edge. Tanjiro begins to work on mastering it and the triplets tell him Shinobu made Kanao breathe into special gourds so hard they exploded. He also runs around the mansion's garden and practices his sword drills. As the weeks passed, he felt he was becoming stronger than before. One night, while sitting on the mansion's roof, Shinobu joins him. Shinobu wishes to entrust her sister’s dream with Tanjiro - that humans and demons can live peacefully. He detects an angry scent from her and she reveals her older sister was killed by a Demon and her revulsion for Demons grows the more she sees the damage they cause. Yet her sister pitied demons and though Shinobu tries, she can't feel the same. For her sister's sake, Shinobu tried to find a way to live peacefully with Demons as her sister wished and never stop smiling, for her sister loved her smile. She grew tired of trying, but then Nezuko came, and Shinobu says she can feel at ease with Tanjiro to carry on her sister's dream. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes Gallery Shinobu bidding farewell to Kyojuro.png|Shinobu bidding farewell to Kyojuro. Zenitsu's reluctance over drinking the medicine.png|Zenitsu's reluctance over drinking the medicine. Aoi telling Zenitsu to take his medicine.png|Aoi telling Zenitsu to take his medicine. Murata after meeting the Hashira.png|Murata after meeting the Hashira. Tanjiro and Inosuke returning from training.png|Tanjiro and Inosuke returning from training. Functional Recovery Training Arc - Anime.png Sumi, Kiyo and Naho stretching Inosuke.png|Sumi, Kiyo and Naho stretching Inosuke. Kanao beating Tanjiro in the water cup game.png|Kanao beating Tanjiro in the water cup game. Zenitsu happy to being touched by girls.png|Zenitsu happy to being touched by girls. Zenitsu happy to being touched by girls2.png|Zenitsu happy to being touched by girls2. Zenitsu declaring he'd never splash tea on a girl.png|Zenitsu declaring he'd never splash tea on a girl. Aoi's disgust with Zenitsu.png|Aoi's disgust with Zenitsu. Kanao's unusual reflexes in the cup game.png|Kanao's unusual reflexes in the cup game. Sumi, Kiyo and Naho giving advice to Tanjiro.png|Sumi, Kiyo and Naho giving advice to Tanjiro. Tanjiro's imagination of Hotaru's anger over his broken blade.png|Tanjiro's imagination of Hotaru's anger over his broken blade. Shinobu with dying Kanae.png|Shinobu with dying Kanae. Tanjiro asks Shinobu if she's angry.png|Tanjiro asks Shinobu if she's angry. Tanjiro doing Total Concentration Breathing throughout the night.png|Tanjiro doing Total Concentration Breathing throughout the night. Navigation ru:Эпизод 24 Category:Episodes Category:Functional Recovery Training Arc